R & L
by KyokoNeko
Summary: Quand le destin décide de s'en mêler, comme deux écouteurs au fond d'une poche. ( Tout est a GoRa et a GoHands. Warning: Yaoi Saruhiko x Misaki. :3 )


R & L

Cela faisait désormais 10 minutes. 10 minutes que la fraîcheur du matin me gelait les os, 10 minutes que j'attendais que ce maudis tas de ferrailles sur roues se décide à venir me sortir de ce froid automnal. Aujourd'hui encore, je revis la sensation d'une rentrée plus ennuyante que jamais .Quelle idée de porter un uniforme aussi léger par ce temps. Cet accoutrement, que je jugeais ridicule, et surtout laid. Ces couleurs brunes sans saveur me donnaient la nausée. Couleurs qui, reflétaient l'esprit de tout les idiots que je côtoyais 5 jours par semaine. L'habit ne fait, certes, pas la personne, mais ces crétins sont des exceptions à la règle. Demandez-leur, ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Ils vous répondront que je suis inintéressant, renfermé et ennuyant. Osez les croire, alors qu'ils ne connaissent rien de moi, ne serait-ce que mon nom. Nom, portant

l' idéogramme d'un animal plutôt pathétique, dont les autres ne cesse d'en rejeter leur sarcasme . Je ne tiens pas à les connaître, ils n'ont alors rien d'autre à savoir de moi. Ils possèdent une mentalité que je ne souhaite pas fréquenter. Aucune franchise, ils se mentent les uns et les autres, hypocrites, ils n'hésitent pas à dire du mal d'un tel dans son dos. Cette façon de penser m'apitoie, plutôt rester seul qu'en mauvaise compagnie. N'y a t-il personne d'autre se tirant du lot ?

Enfin, après ces minutes qui me semblaient éternelles, le bus vint enfin . A travers le chahut qui me bourdonnaient les oreilles, je parvins à me trouver une place vide auprès d'un autre garçon. Un nouvel élève sûrement. A ma grande surprise, il m'invita à prendre place à côté de lui, d'un geste rapide de la main, et d'un vague regard sur ma personne . Je ne dis rien, et m'assis sur le siège proposé. Bien décidé à passer le reste du trajet dans le calme, je tira de ma poche, un baladeur dont étaient accrochés une paire d'écouteurs emplit de nœuds. Je soupira à l'idée de devoir les défaire, et commença à tirer sur les fils. C'est alors que le dénommé « Misaki », comme je pu le lire sur sa carte d'étudiant, voyant la peine que je prenais à les séparer l'un de l'autre, me dit : « Ca se voit que t'es pas doué, toi. Donne, je vais le faire. » Ne me laissant pas le temps de ne placer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, il m'arracha mon appareil des mains, et se mit à passer ses doigts, fins et habiles, à travers les petits câbles. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me rendit mon lecteur, les écouteurs pendant, libérés de leur étreinte, et poussa un « Voilà. C'est pas en t'énervant que t'y arriveras plus vite. » Amusé, je rétorqua « Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air quelqu'un de très patient, Misaki~ » .

Il avait l'air choqué que je connaisses son prénom, et ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge vif, et son visage afficha un air gêné. Une expression tellement adorable sur cette frimousse, neutre quelques secondes avant. Paniqué par cette révélation, il me chuchota, comme s'il voulait que personne ne l'entendes : « C-comment connais-tu mon prénom ?! » « Tu sais, une carte d'étudiant, c'est pas pour faire joli. » « Tais-toi ! En tout cas, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !» « Pourquoi, tu as honte, Misaki~ ? » Il lâcha un grognement et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, après m'avoir laissé entrevoir une dernière fois sa gêne, et d'apprécier le rouge sur ses joues s'intensifiant petit à petit. Je rias à la vue de sa réaction. Décidément, pour une première rencontre, on peut dire que ce fut plutôt mouvementé. Mais amusant... Il m'intriguait. Je voulais revoir encore sa mine dévorée par l'embarras et l'humiliation, ainsi que ses mèches chocolatées aux teintes orangées dont je souhaitais y passer la main, désirant à les caresser, ses yeux si expressif qui attirerait même le regard d'un aveugle, ses lèvres joliment dessinées qui me donnait l'envie d'y goûter, posées sur une peau crémeuse légèrement tannée. Aussi, je souhaitais réentendre sa voix, plus agréable à entendre que tous les sons du monde, une voix qui pourrait se faire percevoir par un sourd même.

Des désirs incontrôlables que je ne pu chasser de ma tête tout le long du chemin. Malgré mes nombreux appels, il m'ignorait , et je pouvais voir, son visage troublé par tant de taquinerie de ma part, refléter à travers la baie vitrée, ce qui laissa échapper un ricanement.

Soudain, le bus s'arrêta devant les portes du lycée, et les brutes qui occupaient quelques secondes avant les sièges se précipitaient les uns sur les autres pour sortir, comme s'ils étaient pressés de retourner en cours. Au final, je n'ai même pas écouté de musique. Bah, tant pis...

Le partage des élèves dans les classe s'exécuta rapidement. Et, à mon plus grand plaisir, le petit Misaki se trouvait dans la mienne. Serait-ce le destin ? Je me réjouis à cette idée, comme si je l'avais souhaité de tout mon cœur. On nous dirigea dans notre future salle, et comme d'habitude, je m'isola sur un bureau à l'écart des autres, collé à la fenêtre. Quand à Misaki, le professeur l'avait sûrement prit à part pour le préparer à faire son entrée parmi nous. Vite, qu'ils reviennent, je n'en peux déjà plus de cet afflux d'agitation dans la classe.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de bruits insupportables, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, et Misaki entra , laissant admirer entièrement sa silhouette. Il était en réalité plutôt petit, et assez mince. Ca le rendait encore plus mignon.

Le professeur réclama l'attention de la classe, et tout les regards étaient à présent posés sur le visage paniqué du nouveau. « Voici Misaki Yata, il vient d'arriver dans la région, je compte sur votre bon sens à tous pour l'accueillir du mieux que po- » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il le coupa« Bon, je m'assois où ? » « Ah ? Herm... Ah, tiens, il y a une place de libre derrière Saruhiko, va t'asseoir là bas. » Il se dirigea vers la place vide, se hâtant de ne plus être le seul debout, à travers les rangées d'élèves marmonnant à son propos, sûrement, vue la manière dont ils le fixaient. Serait-ce à cause de son prénom, peut-être trop féminin ? Moi, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. Il lâcha son sac d'un mouvement brusque au côté de la table, et s'effondra sur la chaise. Je me tourna, un regard amusé au visage. « Comme on se retrouve, Misaki~ »Il esquissa un sourire provoquant . « Saru... Hiko.. ? C'est ça ton nom ? Et moi qui pensais avoir un prénom pourrit. Saru ça veut bien dire singe, non ? Haha ! Je t'appellerai comme ça tant que tu continueras à épeler mon nom de façon aussi... gênante. » « Oh, mais n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Misaki~ , à ce que je continues. Appelles moi de la manière que tu veux, ça me conviens. » « Idiot ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ou je- » Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa menace que le professeur l'interpella « Yata, je vous prierai de bien vouloir ne pas vous faire remarquez dès le premier jour, cela pourrait nuire à votre image. » « J'men contrefiche des préjugés que vous pouvez avoir, moi. » Sa phrase provoqua un lourd silence dans l'atmosphère de la classe, et moi, je riais intérieurement, étonné de son culot. Il me surprenait de plus en plus. Le prof n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit son cours. A l'heure du déjeuner, je me dirigea à mon habituelle place sur le toit. J'y prenais plaisir à y manger mes bentôs préparés la veille, il y faisait frais, et la température s'était suffisamment réchauffée pour que ça soit agréable. Le toit était généralement désert à cette heure, c'est en parti pour cette raison aussi que je venais manger ici, à chacun de mes repas. Je sentis une présence me suivre, et me retourna. « Pourquoi tu me suis, Misaki~ ? » « Je te signale que je suis nouveau ici, je compte sur ton sens du goût pour nous choisir un endroit agréable pour manger. » Me dit-il les joues colorée d'un rose pâle. Nous nous assîmes le dos collés contre le grillage. Lorsqu'il déballa sa bentô, je découvris avec horreur, des brocolis, tapissé dans les feuilles de salades, et me mit à les fixer avec dégoût. « T'en veux, pour que tu les regardes comme ça ? » ricana t-il. « Je déteste les légumes. » A cet aveux, il me glissa une de ces horreurs dans la bouchée que je m'apprêtais à avaler, et je la recracha immédiatement, passant la manche sur mes lèvres pour effacer cette saveur dégoûtante. Je toussa pour recracher les séquelles du légume. A côté de moi, un Misaki mort de rire. Je le regarda avec mépris. Pfeuh', si je trouve son point faible, j'hésiterai pas à lui faire payer cette mauvaise blague. Je sortis une bouteille de lait afin de me passer le goût, et c'est cette fois-ci, Misaki, qui fixa d'un air répugné, l'abreuvage. « Pourquoi tu tires cette tête, Misaki ? » « J'trouve ça dégueulasse, c'est tout. » Disons que je pensais pas trouver son point faible aussi facilement, faut-il dire... Je souris, un sourire sadique figeant l'expression de Misaki devant moi, honteux d'avoir si facilement avoué son talon d'Achille. Il voulu se lever et s'en aller, mais je le pris par le bras et le tira vers moi, le plaquant contre ma taille afin de l'immobiliser. Il tenta de se débattre et de me repousser afin de briser cette étreinte, mais j'étais beaucoup trop obsédé par l'idée de lui faire payer sa mauvaise plaisanterie. « A-Arrête ! » Beugla t-il. « Oh que non, Misaki.~ » Je le força à ouvrir la bouche et le fit boire une gorgée de ce liquide qui le dégoûtait. Je m'écarta de lui et pouffa en le voyant tout recracher. « Saru... Comment as-tu oser ! » Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rire, et je commença à m'enfuir, pour éviter sa rage. Il essuya les traces de lait autour de ses lèvres, empoigna sa bentô encore pleine de légumes, et couru après moi. « Attends que je te rattrape, tu vas le regretter, stupide singe ! » Mais la sonnerie brisa rapidement sa soif de vengeance, et dans un râle de fatigue, nous retournâmes en classe. La journée s'acheva rapidement, et au moment de rentrer chez moi, j'eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir que Misaki n'habitait qu'à quelques rues de plus que moi. « Alors à demain, Misaki~ » « Adieu, stupide singe. » . Il m'amusait de plus en plus. Trop de nouvelles émotions étaient nées en moi, ce jour là. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, ces sensations ne m'étaient pas désagréable, au contraire. Le lendemain, le rituel se répéta. Je le retrouvai à nouveau assis dans le bus, à la même place, l'expression faciale identique à celle de la veille, le menton enfouit dans la paume de sa main couvrant sa bouche, et à travers deux doigts, marmonna un « Tiens, salut, le singe. » « Bonjour, Misaki.~ »Je pris place à ses côtés. Et je ressortis le même baladeur qu'hier, baladeur, qui avait retrouvé ses nœuds. Je le vis sourire, l'air de dire « Haha, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » et répondant à sa provocation, je défis les nœuds avec calme, et glissa le bout des écouteurs dans mes oreilles, mettant une musique aléatoire, masquant le même brouhaha incessant que le jour précédent. Misaki me regarda stupéfait, et grimaça. Il s'approcha de mon oreille gauche et en retira l' écouteur qu'il glissa dans la sienne. Il me regarda, penchant sa tête comme s'il allait la poser sur mon épaule, ce qu'il finit finalement par faire, à mon plus grand bonheur. « C'est assez reposant comme musique, je savais pas que t'écoutais ça. » « Moi non plus. » lui répondis-je. Il me lança un regard interrogatif, mais ne prêta pas tant d'attention à ma réponse ambiguës. Soudain, je le sentis s'appuyer de plus en plus sur mon épaule, le visage visant le sol. Je releva son menton, et m'aperçus qu'il s'était endormit. Je souris, et glissa ma main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses quelques mèches ébouriffées, et admirant son visage plongé dans le sommeil. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le trouver affreusement mignon. Je posa ma tête sur le crâne reposé de Misaki, et voulu rester éternellement dans cette position amoureuse. Le temps s'écoula, la journée aussi, et le même schéma se répéta constamment. Au fil des mois, j'appris à mieux le connaître, révélant certaines facettes cachées de sa personnalité. Désormais, il ne me réservais plus rien. Des liens profonds s'étaient tissés entre nous, et plus que jamais je m'étais attaché à lui. Tout les matins, nous écoutions de la musique, l'écouteur R dans mon oreille gauche, le L dans sa droite, retournant en boucle cette même mélodie qui berçait son magnifique visage, visage qui me paraissait encore plus splendide au fil des jours. Lorsque l'on mangeait ensemble, il se cadrait entre mes jambes quand il avait froid, car le vent soufflait parfois fort sur le toit. Nous rentrions sur le même chemin, empruntant cette route nue exposée aux lueurs orangées du soleil couchant,, nous partagions des éclats de rires, rire dont le sien résonnait dans mes tympans durant chacune de mes nuit . Tout ce que je ne faisais jamais avant sa rencontre. J'avais connu la joie, le bonheur grâce à lui. L'amour aussi. Des sentiments nouveaux qui avaient enfin donnés un sens à mon existence. Il avait changer ma vie. Misaki avait changé ma vie. Je crois que tout ce temps passé ensemble m'a fait prendre en compte à quel point je tenais à lui. A quel point je l'aimais. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Chaque jour, je le désirais de plus en plus, mais mes sentiments devaient rester secrets, par peur qu'il me rejette. Cette place d'adjuvant me comblait déjà. Être le plus proche dans son cœur était la plus grandes des satisfactions.

Mais cette chance que le destin m'avait offerte devait-elle être de toute confiance ? Ne cachait-elle pas une dure réalité derrière cette illusion idéale ? C'est ce que je craignais .

Un matin d'hiver, une fine couche verglas recouvrait les routes, mais n'avait pourtant pas réussit à faire fermer l'école temporairement. Alors, le bus passa me chercher. Je m'assis sur cette même place que j'empruntais depuis tant de temps, à côté de celui que j'aimais, que je désirais plus que tout. De nouveau, nous glissions nos écouteurs dans nos oreilles, et nous nous laissâmes emporter par ce son caressant. « Ah, tu as changé de musique ? » « Oui, j'aime bien celle là aussi. » « C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. » Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui posa le port de ma tête sur son épaule. J'ai pu constaté que ça l'a surpris, lorsque je sentis un faible sursaut lui traverser le corps. Je souris, et ferma les yeux. Il posa timidement sa tête dans mes cheveux, mêlant mes mèches ébènes dans celles caramélisées de mon bien aimé. Soudain, je sentis le bus trembler. A travers la musique un peu trop forte, j'arrivais à ouïr des cris. Pourquoi hurlaient-ils ? Misaki paniqua lui aussi. J'arrachais nos écouteurs de nos oreilles, et posa mon regard abasourdi sur les élèves affolés. Mais enfin, que se passait-il ? Je pris les mains de Misaki dans les miennes, quand je vis sa mine inquiétée. Au mouvements brusques du chauffeur, je compris vite qu'il venait de perdre les freins. Ca criait des « On va tous mourir ! » et les sanglots et les pleurs des filles m'empêchaient de rassurer Misaki, qui lui, commençait à les croire. « Saru, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » « Misaki, le chauffeur vient de perdre les freins. Il panique, et nous aussi. Restes près de moi, surtout, ne bouges pas. » Il se blottit contre mon torse, m'enlaçant aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. Chaque seconde qui passait, je priais pour que le bus se cogne contre un quelconque lampadaire et se stoppe. Nous empruntions maintenant des routes inconnues, les autres n'arrêtaient pas de crier, ça bougeait de partout. C'était vraiment horrible. J'embrassais le cuir chevelu de Misaki, tentant désespérément de le rassurer, et de me rassurer moi même, avec une lueur d'espoir, que quelque chose mettrait fin à ce cauchemar. Le chauffeur était complètement effrayé. Plus aucune issues n'était possible, il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le petit monde derrière son volant, mais rien n'y faisait. Nous passâmes à côté d'une casse. Un pic de verglas creva un des pneus, et nous fit diriger vers cette masse de voitures mortes. A la vue de ce qui nous attendais, je serrais encore plus fort Misaki, pour être sûr qu'il s'en tire indemne, que je prenne tout les dégâts, quitte à y laisser ma vie, mais je veux qu'il vive. Je serrais les dents, restant muet face à touts les cri effrayés des autres. Et puis soudain, un grand « boum » un fracas énorme, je sentis une barre me traverser le corps, et puis écran noir, plus rien. Je croyais que j'étais mort, perdu dans un champ de vision restreint, comblé de noir et de vide. Je crois qu'après plusieurs heures, un peu de forces m'étaient revenues, mais j'étais incapable de me déplacer.. J'ouvris faiblement les yeux, et pris quelques minutes pour prendre conscience de ce choc. Une fois assez remis, j'admirais l'affreux spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Quelques personnes se trouvaient en dehors du bus en train de périr dans les flammes plus loin du feu de l'accident. Le conducteur était effondré sur son tableau de bord, la tête la première dans la vitre, vitre maintenant couverte de sang. Plus personnes n'était vivant. Les uns se retrouvaient encombrés sous ces débris, ces carcasses inanimées et mortes que sont ces voitures fantômes, et les autres se faisaient traverser par les morceaux de vitres cassées de l'autobus. Et devant moi, l'être le plus cher à mes yeux, évanouit, le visage couvert de sang, toujours dans mes bras. Le choc n'a pas réussit à nous séparer, et j'en suis heureux. Je réunis mes dernières forces pour le secouer, puis, je ressentis une douleur intense au flanc droit. C'est alors que je me souvins qu'une barre de métal m'embrochait et me vidais de mon sang. Et de son sang, par la même occasion, l'impact à été suffisamment puissant pour enfoncer ce pieu d'acier dans le corps frêle et innocent de Misaki Je pleurais. Je savais que j'allais mourir. Sans même lui avoir avoué mes sentiments, lui dire que je l'aimais. Non. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser sans réponse. Je contempla son visage souillé de tâches brunes , et tenta de le réveiller. J'arrachais des cris de mon ventre, ignorant la douleur, voulant absolument le réveiller. « Misaki réveille toi ! Réveille toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie ! » Plusieurs minutes passèrent et il ne se réagissait toujours pas. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était mort. Mes yeux commencèrent à s'emplir de larmes, brouillant ma vue. Quand je sentis le corps que je tenais contre moi frémir. « Misaki... ? Misaki ! Misaki, réveille toi ! » A mon plus grand soulagement, il entrouvrit les yeux. Il me souffla un « Saru... C'est toi ? On est pas mort ? » « Misaki... » je souris. Il était vivant. Je pouvais enfin tout lui dire. Misaki baissa son regard en direction de la barre de fer et comprit, lui aussi, qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas vivants. « Je suis désolé Saru.. Regarde ce que je t'ai fais, si tu n'étais pas resté avec moi, tu ne serais pas en train de souffrir, ici, avec moi » « Ne dis pas de bêtises, Misaki. » Chacune de nos paroles nous arrachèrent des douleurs intenses à l'estomac. « Saru, on va mourir » « Misaki ne m'abandonnes pas ! Misaki... Je t'aime ! » Et il me sourit. Il toussa, crachant une flopée de ce liquide rougeâtre, et commença lui aussi, à pleurer. Je caressa ce visage malgré lui, heureux de ces paroles, et fis tomber mes larmes sur ces joues, teintées à nouveau de ce rouge vif, le même que la première fois.« Idiot de singe...Toujours le moyen de me faire rougir dans l'embarras … Jusqu'à la fin... Hein ? » Ces mots me firent sourire. Son visage aussi. Voir une dernière fois cette expression me rappela à quel point je l'aimais. « Je suis amoureux de toi, Misaki » . « ...Saru... » Son regard noyé par cette eau salée qui lui inondait ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux ambres, me poussa à l'embrasser. J'unis mes dernières force pour approcher mon visage du sien, et posa mes lèvres sur celle de mon bien aimé. Ces lèvres que j'avais depuis tant de temps désirées . J'y goûtais enfin. Une saveur humide et agréable me réchauffa l'organisme et me fit oublier la douleur que j'avais. Je décida d'approfondir ce baiser, et d'y introduire ma langue. Je caressa la sienne aussi doucement que possible, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Enfin, il m'acceptait. C'était inespéré. J'écartai alors mon visage du sien et plongea mon regard azuré dans ses deux pupilles brouillées. Mes larmes se mêlaient aux siennes, je ne pouvais pas les arrêter. « Misaki, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant. » Il se recroquevilla contre moi, m'enlaçant de ses bras. La douleur que m'imposait ce tranchant me faisait horriblement mal. Je me sentais peu à peu partir. Dans un dernier souffle, je lui dis « Misaki, ne m'oublies pas. » « Jamais je ne pourrais oublier un singe aussi idiot que toi, Saru. » Une fois de plus, il réussit à me faire sourire. Un sourire, qui restera éternellement gravé sur mon visage, car je ne pouvais plus l'enlever. Je ne contrôlais plus mes muscles. Je ne les sentais plus. Je crois que je suis mort. Tant mieux, je suis heureux d'avoir pu mourir à tes côtés. Peut-être que là haut, nous revivrons de plus belle ces moments de joies que nous aimions tant.

Misaki, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours.

Le destin n'aura finalement pas réussit à nous séparer, et notre amour sera éternel, sur la terre comme au ciel.


End file.
